


Two Bite Fluff Prompts

by destielfluffnstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Implied, Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Panties, Wings, fan fiction, subby Dean implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfluffnstuff/pseuds/destielfluffnstuff
Summary: A series of short and fluffy Destiel prompt fills. Generally loosely canon based.1: Dean grooming Castiel's wings. 2: Enochian love notes. 3. Dean reads Destiel fic
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wing grooming.

A funny thing happens the first time Dean and Cas have sex, just as as they collapse onto Dean’s bed in post-orgasmic bliss. Dean is sprawled out on his back with Cas splayed across his chest, when suddenly there are _wings_. Massive black wings.

“What the fuck!” Dean cries out, scrambling back a little and gaping up at the wings attached to Castiel’s back. They seem to be in a protective posture, raised up and covering them both. 

Cas flushes a little and with a rustle of feathers the wings tuck flat against his back. “Oh. You can see them. I thought that might happen.”

“You thought?” Dean gapes, still completely in shock. 

“Yes, it’s been known to happen when an angel takes a human as a mate,” Cas says, not quite looking at Dean. 

“A mate?” Dean sputters, staring at Cas. But it only takes a moment for the word to grow on him. “A mate, huh? Sounds sexy.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “I’m glad you think so.”

Dean sits up more, trying to get a closer look at the wings he’d only been able to imagine for the last decade. “Can I see them? I mean, can I get a closer look?”

Cas colors a little but nods. “Of course.” He too sits up, sitting cross legged on the bed and letting his wings spread open a little for Dean’s inspection. 

Dean moves to kneel behind Cas, taking in the massive black wings with wide eyes. “They’re beautiful,” he murmurs, reaching out to tentatively run a finger down one feather, noticing how the wing quivers in reaction. “Can you feel that?”

“Faintly,” Castiel says. “It’s a… I believe the closest description would be to say that it’s a ticklish sensation.”

Dean files that information away, but he’s more distracted by how the feathers are actually a little rumpled looking. He compulsively reaches out to smooth one of the feathers between his fingers, making it lay flat the way it should. 

Cas lets out a sigh and his head falls a little forward. “Dean…”

Dean smooths down the next feather, compulsively feeling the need to do it, for reasons he doesn’t understand. “Is this okay?” he asks. 

Cas lets out a huff of a laugh. “It’s more than okay, Dean. I’ve never had a mate to groom my wings before, I didn’t realize it would feel this nice.”

“So this is a normal mate thing?” Dean asks, curious and a little nervous. He really wants to get this thing right, this thing with him and Cas. His fingers continue to work gently over the black feathers, slowly smoothing them out one after the other.

“It is,” Cas says, hesitating before finally continuing. “It’s a traditional bonding activity.”

“Bonding? Kinky,” Dean teases, his fingers still working through the feathers. 

“Not that kind of bonding,” Cas says, rolling his eyes again at Dean. “It is a means for mates to grow closer.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean says, smiling fondly. 

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence as Dean continues to groom Castiel’s wings. Finally, when every single feather is perfectly in place, he reluctantly pulls his hands away.

“Okay, your wings are pretty much perfect,” Dean says, feeling suddenly a little sad that Cas can’t reciprocate. “I’m sorry I don’t have wings… I’m sure an angel would make a better mate for you…”

“Hey.” Cas turns quickly back to Dean, frowning. “There is no better mate for me, not anywhere in this universe or any other,” he says, eyes entirely serious and concerned. “Do you understand?”

Dean flushes a little but smiles. “Yeah, Cas.”

Cas returns the smile. “Besides, there are plenty of ways for us to bond.” He reaches up for Dean’s hair, still mussed from sex, and starts to gently comb it back into order with his fingers. 

Dean laughs and grins, and lowers his head to give Cas better access to groom him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Castiel leaving Enochian love notes for Dean and he doesn't realize it and just thinks Cas is making a mess?

Dean walks into the kitchen, not fully awake and rubbing at his eyes. He sees Sam sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and working on his laptop. 

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asks automatically. The angel seems to be on his mind constantly lately. 

Things have been… different between them. Dean has feelings, that he’s pretty much given up denying, but they haven’t been able to fully make the leap. Every time he tries to talk to Cas he chickens out. 

“Went to the store,” Sam says, distracted. 

“I hope you told him we’re out of beer,” Dean says, reaching for his favorite coffee mug. He has the pot of coffee hovering over it before he realizes there’s a folded piece of paper in it. “What the hell, Cas,” he grumbles, pulling the paper out and chucking it onto the kitchen table before going back to pouring his coffee. 

Sam jumps a little at the small square of folded paper landing next to him. “What the hell?” he echos, picking it up. “Was this in your coffee mug?”

Dean shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. “Cas has been really deep in some angel research shit,” he says, leaning against the counter. “I’ve been finding his research notes all over the damn bunker.”

Sam unfolds the piece of paper and frowns. “This is Enochian.” 

Dean huffs. “Yeah, that’s the kicker, I can’t even read the shit he’s leaving all over the place.”

Sam frowns and looks closer at the note. “I think this word means ‘eyes?’ If I’m remembering those letters correctly, let me check, I’ve got a translation dictionary on my computer.”

“Of course you do,” Dean says, rolling his eyes and moving to pull a pack of bacon out of the fridge. Dean sets to work frying up his breakfast, quickly forgetting about the note.

Suddenly Sam barks a laugh. “Oh my god. Wow.”

Dean glances over, a little curious. “What? Is it some ‘mouth of a goat’ type shit?”

“Better,” Sam says, grinning up at Dean. “It says ‘Your eyes are more green than the fields of Eden.’ ”

Dean nearly spits out his coffee, but manages to choke it down. “What?” he asks, still spluttering a little as he turns around to face Sam. 

“I… I think it might be a love note?” Sam suggests, eyes sparkling. 

“That’s ridiculous, Cas wouldn’t write love notes,” Dean says, huffing. He hesitates. “Would he?”

Sam shrugs. “I don’t know, do you have more?” 

Dean turns off the stove, forgetting about his breakfast, and quickly hurries out of the kitchen. He’s been piling the notes on Castiel’s desk in the library as he found them, so in no time he’s back with a stack of crumpled paper. He drops the pile on Sam’s laptop and flops into the seat next to him. 

Sam lets out a mildly annoyed huff and moves the stack off his keyboard, taking the first one and starting to decipher it. He smiles when he has the translation. “Aww, that’s adorable.”

“What, what does it say?” Dean demands, heart starting to race. 

“It says ‘I have seen none more beautiful than the righteous man,’” Sam says, grinning. 

Dean splutters a little and turns pink but decides not to say anything about that. “What’s the next one say?”

Sam translates the next note and reads it. “‘I would treat you far better than any delivery man of flat bread topped with red sauce ever could.'”

“What?” Dean frowns in confusion, then realizes what it means. “Oh god, the pizza man. Jesus christ, Cas!”

Sam howls in laughter. “Oh god, this is rich.” He goes back to the stack, and one by one, he translates the rest of the notes for Dean. 

“Your soul shines brighter than the Orion Nebula.”

“My affection for you is stronger than any emotion I have ever known.”

“I would sacrifice my being for you.”

Sam smiles softly as he reads the last one. “‘The years I’ve known you have been the best of a very long existence.’ You know, the Enochian translation is a little clunky, but these are actually really sweet.”

Dean smiles softly, just looking down at his hands where he absently picks at a scratch on the table top. “I had no idea he felt that way…”

The clang of the bunker door makes them both jump, and they freeze, not sure what to do. They’re still sitting there, the piles of notes spread out over the table in front of them, when Cas walks through the kitchen doorway with grocery bags in hand. 

Cas freezes, seeing the notes, his eyes going a little wide. His face colors faintly, but he keeps his head high as he moves to the fridge with the bags. “You translated my notes,” he says, sounding a little nervous, even if he’s trying to hide it. 

“Yeah,” Dean says, slowly getting up from the table, then he just stands there dumbly, not sure what to say. 

Cas starts to unload the groceries. “I knew that you might, I suppose. But I am still sorry if they upset you, I never really intended you to read them. I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Dean gapes a little, watching as Cas pulls a six pack of Dean’s favorite beer from the bag and puts it in the fridge. Somehow that’s the thing that pushes him over the edge, beyond any rational thought or remaining anxiety. 

Dean crosses the room in a few quick strides, spins Cas and pins his back against the fridge, and kisses him firmly on the mouth. 

Cas only freezes for a moment before he catches up to what’s happening, and eagerly returns the kiss, arms wrapping around Dean’s middle. 

Dean kisses Cas deep, heart racing with the excitement built on so many years of waiting. But he still can’t help but pull back and grin at Cas. “Flat bread topped with red sauce? Really, Cas?”

Cas still looks a little stunned, but he recovers enough to roll his eyes. “There is no word in Enochian for pizza, Dean, I had to make do.”

Dean grins. “Yeah well, it’s my turn to ‘make do’ I think.”

“Okay, I’m leaving!” Sam says, more loud than is necessary, quickly grabbing his laptop and coffee and making a hasty retreat. “Congrats, you two.”

Dean just laughs, and goes back to kissing Cas. He might not be able to write Enochian love notes, but he has other ways he can make Cas know the sentiment goes both ways. 

Enough ways to last a life time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean reads Destiel fanfic

_Dean’s heart races as the angel’s strong arms wrap around his middle and pull him close, chests flush together. Suddenly so close, Dean looks up into Castiel’s bright eyes, and for the first time he notices sparkling flecks of silver in the cerulean blue. He only has a moment to think about how other worldly beautiful those wonderful eyes are before Cas is kissing him, finally kissing him, and his own eyes flutter shut as he returns the kiss eagerly. A decade of waiting is—_

“Dean?”

Dean yelps at Castiel’s deep voice, the tablet in his hand clattering to the library table where he’s been reading. He scrambles for it, but before he can pick it up and turn it off, Castiel grabs it, pulling it out of Dean’s reach and reading curiously. 

“What are you reading so intently?” Cas asks. His brow furrows as he reads the text on the page. “Is this about… us?”

“Becky sent it to me,” Dean says, flushing and standing up, still trying to grab at the tablet. 

“‘_Dean could feel Castiel’s swelling manhood pressing firmly against his thigh, and he felt his own cock grow hard in response._’ Dean, this is quite erotic.” Castiel frowns at Dean. “Who is writing this? Do they know us?”

Dean blushes and shakes his head. “Nah, they’re just fans of the books. Chuck’s books. It’s not really us, it’s some strange fictional version of us. It’s called fan fiction. They get a lot of details wrong though. The author of this one seems to think you’re taller than me, and that I’m some wilting flower in your arms.” He scoffs dismissively, trying to hide how much the fanfic was actually affecting him.

Castiel sees right through it. Asshole. He smirks at Dean and puts down the tablet, then wraps his strong arms around Dean’s middle and pulls him close, imitating the story. “Well, one of those things has been known to be true. From time to time.” He raises an eyebrow at Dean, challenging. 

Dean’s breath catches and he swallows hard. Cas always knows exactly how to push his buttons. “Maybe. Sometimes.” Suddenly it doesn’t matter that he’s technically a bit taller than Cas, he feels no less thrill at how the angel can take control in a heartbeat. 

Castiel glances back down at the tablet, scrolling further through the story. His eyes light up in surprise. “Good heavens. How does the writer know about that?”

Dean tears his eyes away from Cas to look at the tablet again. 

_Dean moans softly, feeling how the pink silk slides up his legs and covers his pert ass, perfectly cradling his—_

“Oh my god!” Dean groans, burying his face in Castiel’s shoulder. “Fucking Chuck!”

“I think we need to acquire the more recent books. Find out exactly what secrets Chuck has divulged to the world.” Castiel rubs Dean’s back sympathetically. “And we definitely need to find out more about this ‘fan fiction.’” He smirks a little, fingers trailing to slip under Dean’s jeans at the small of his back. “For research purposes, of course.”

Dean lets out a sound that’s half groan and half moan, then huffs a laugh. “Right. Research.”

“Come,” Castiel says, pulling away from Dean and leading him towards their shared bedroom, tablet in hand. 

Dean lets himself be led, noticing the tablet. “You’re bringing that?”

Cas smiles, eyes sparkling. “Like I said. Research.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me fluffy destiel prompts for this series at my tumblr:  
[destielfluffnstuff](http://destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
